La petición de su majestad
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: A veces los grandes favores por muy raras que sean, generan sus acciones y reacciones. Si no pueden preguntar a la hechicera del reino AU era medieval


En una pequeña sala estaban dos personas, una joven de cabellos negros con ropas medievales similares a las de una pequeña aristócrata mientras que por el otro lado estaba una mujer bajita de cabellos rubios, mechones enrizados y ojos azules. Ambas mujeres eran la reina y la hechicera real y el asunto a tratar en ambas mujeres era una petición de la monarca a una de las personas de tan alta confianza en el reino.

-Bruja Shinku, mi vieja amiga, tengo una solicitud que tú sola puedes hacer

La pequeña hechicera inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto como de atención a su monarca

-Su majestad, Reina Megu, mientras esté dentro de mis capacidades, trataré de cumplir sus deseos, mi señora

La joven ocupante del trono suspiró un poco aunque pensaba un poco en como lo tomaría la pequeña hechicera

-Shinku…

-¿Sí mi señora?

-Dame una (Beep)- Señaló a su entrepierna

La hechicera de cabellos rubios quedó algo muda como extrañada ante tal petición ni mucho menos una de esa magnitud, era como si uno ya estuviera loco con tan solo satisfacer esa necesidad, la joven sacudió su cabeza y decidió hablar al respecto

-Espere un momento, su alteza… ¿Qué dijo?

-Dame una (Beep)- La respuesta tajante hecha por la reina dejó bastante confundida a la pequeña hechicera la cual se limpió el oído para intentar oír mejor dicha petición

-Quizás…-Comenzó a mirar nerviosamente a ambos lados, sin lugar a dudas eso era una locura- Creo que me estoy quedando sorda de uno de mis oídos, ¿Podría repetirlo una vez más?

-Bien Shinku, lo diré más lento posible- La joven monarca inhaló y exhaló profundamente para reafirmar como ratificar su petición y dando como comienzo un manotazo sobre la mesa haciendo que el silencio hiciera su acto de presencia

-Dame un grande, largo y jugoso… Pito

-…

La última palabra de la joven monarca dejó sin habla a la pequeña hechicera, no se la estaba creyendo, de hecho era imposible que eso se realizara, estaría en contra de las reglas dictadas por la biología humana.

-Ammm… Su majestad… ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con tener a un heredero?

-¡Sabes muy bien que tiene que ver con un heredero!- En eso la monarca dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre la fina mesa de caoba

-¡Ah por favor!- Ahora era Shinku que daba la mesa junto a su bastón mágico- Su majestad, ¿Por qué simplemente no… Esto… Lo hace de una manera normal y quizás natural? Estoy muy segura de que muchos pretendientes sean del reino o de otros estados quieran follar con usted

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Otro manotazo en la mesa que ahora hizo que la hechicera entrara en miedo por segundos ante una mirada fulminante y esos ojos ébano radiantes como llenos de ira

-Esto, quise decir… Estoy segura de que muchos pretendientes estarían dispuestos a ayudarte a hacer un heredero

-Solo dame lo que quiero, ¿O es que acaso quieres que te decapite por falsos cargos?

La bruja no era nada ante una amenaza de la joven monarca, si cuestionaba por más leve una de sus órdenes iba a pagar por su vida por supuestos delitos en contra del reino, así que suspiró de manera pesada aceptando la petición de la reina.

-Bien su majestad, cumpliré su capricho pero antes tendré que darle unos consejos

-Claro…- La joven se sentó en la silla mientras la hechicera se aclaraba la garganta

-Primero, dos mujeres no pueden tener un hijo natural sino que tendrían una niña entre ellas; segundo, que sea con una mujer a quién le dicte su corazón y tercero, por favor…- Frunció el ceño mientras pareciera que lo siguiente daría para una advertencia- Su majestad, por favor… Prométeme que nunca intente tener ese propósito o tener relaciones con alguien cuya presencia afecte al reino

-Bien Bruja Shinku- La joven reina sonrió atendiendo el consejo de la pequeña hechicera- Prometo no tener ni relaciones ni cumplir mis caprichos con cualquiera que afecte al reino

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mano en señal de hacer un juramento solemne

Y para colmo…

.

.

.

(Insertar música de suspenso como la de Death Note)

-Oh… Por… Dios…- La bruja Shinku estaba con una mirada de aturdimiento hasta de arrepentimiento, miraba al suelo con sus orbes celestes temblorosos mientras apretaba los puños y dientes como si quisiera llorar o matar a alguien.

La joven reina Megu se rascaba el cuello mientras sonreía forzadamente o tontamente mientras le mostraba a la hechicera la foto de su móvil, dando a ver a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos carmesí sentada en una cama amamantando a lo que podría ser su hijo o hija.

La pobre Shinku se echó la mano sobre su rostro en señal de que esto era inaceptable, ni mucho menos de fuera con su hermana mayor

-He creado un monstruo- Miró fulminante a la monarca- De todas las mujeres de este reino, no puedo creer que sea con mi hermana mayor, la bruja que en más de una ocasión hizo estragos y trajo muchas desgracias al reino y de los cuales en más de una ocasión tuve que liberar

Un silencio entró por segundos

-¿Se da cuenta de que lo hizo con la Temible bruja Suigintou? No solo usted fornicó con ella, sino que por consiguiente absorbió y obtuvo sus poderes

La joven iba a decir su opinión pero la pobre bruja de cabellos rubios le hizo una mirada algo inyectada de rabia, a veces era mejor nunca decir nada

-Prométeme que nunca intente tener ese propósito, dije; no se la haré a alguien que afecte al reino, dijo- Otro silencio incomodo hasta que la ya enfadada bruja roja tiró su bastón al suelo mientras murmuraba algunas cosas probablemente algo soeces

-Bruja Shinku

-¡A la mierda todo! ¡A la mierda usted, a la mierda con este reino, a la mierda todo!- Gritó furibunda y se volteó para irse a la puerta del trono mientras la pobre Megu trataba de apaciguar su ira

-Pero, Bruja Shinku

-Puta mierda, me largo de aquí- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse fuera de este reino y desde entonces no se sabría nada más de ella, mientras tanto la reina se encogió de hombros

-Vaya que mujer tan amargada, yo no tengo la culpa de que Suigintou sea sexy… Aunque pensándolo bien se parece a un ángel- En eso se le prendió el bombillo- Al fin, ya se me ocurrió el nombre de nuestra hija… Tenshi

Y es así como termina esta rara historia donde al menos no hubo ni villano determinante ni nada por el estilo, sobre el romance de nuestra reina con esa bruja malvada será en otro momento pero solo la trovadora de esta historia dirá que entre ambas hubieron un sincero felices por siempre.

Que cosas, ¿No?...


End file.
